Tension
by vcsb
Summary: Barry notices the unusual behavior of Caitlin after the capture of Hannibal Bates.
1. Chapter 1

**-This is my first fanfiction ever so please be nice. I decided to start my first one being Snowbarry because I really ship them. Hope you enjoy! If this goes pretty well, I'll make another chapter. Please leave reviews so I can be better at writing :).**

 **-I do not own The Flash or any characters. Only the plot is mine.**

 **Tension** **Chapter 1**

It's 2 days after Caitlin kissed Hannibal Bates impersonating Barry. Caitlin's in the cortex, struggling to focus on her work. Her mind is everywhere else except her job. Debating whether or not that kiss meant anything about her feelings. Maybe she was just caught in the moment. Or possibly, she may have a new perspective on Barry- but in a romantic way. Caitlin does not accept this idea, so she ignores it.

Slowly opening her eyes, the first thing Caitlin sees is Barry, waking her up. Everything is in a mess, and disorganized, with papers everywhere and her computer screen still lit up. Barry has a concerned look on his face, wondering why Caitlin was still at Star Labs.

"Caitlin, are you okay? I dropped by and I saw you sleeping."

"Um yeah Barry... I'm fine."

She didn't know what was happening, and all she could think was that kiss. Caitlin stood up, smoothed down her hair, and she was getting nervous.

"Do you want me to flash you home?"

Caitlin hesitated for a moment and took a few steps back to increase the distance between them so she could have some space. Everything in her body was shaking to some degree. She did not want to see Barry.

"No, Barry. I-I'm okay. Thanks."

"Are you sure, Cait?"

"Yes."

Barry runs back to Joe's house and sits in his room. He's never seen Caitlin so nervous before, even when she was kidnapped. He notices that she's avoiding him and Barry doesn't even know why. Contemplating if he should ask her the truth or not, he took a long deep breath. He was thoroughly thinking about start of this awkwardness. Barry combs through his hair with his fingers and then sets his hand on the nape of his neck, what he usually does when he's figuring out something. Joe knocks on Barry's door and he tells Joe to come in.

"Hey son, is something bothering you?" Joe asks with the fatherly tone he always had.

"Caitlin's been being distant with me lately, and I'm not sure what it is."

"Have you talked to her? I mean you won't know anything until you communicate."

"I haven't yet. I thought I should give her some time." I said, telling the truth partially, but also because I was scared to hear what Caitlin needed to say.

"The more time you don't talk, the farther away your friendship becomes. And maybe... it will be the same thing with Iris but with Caitlin."

"What? What do you mean? Dr. Snow and I are just friends. Nothing more, Joe."

"Barry, Barry, Barry. You know I know when you're lying to me. I've seen you fall in love with Caitlin like the way you fell in love with Iris. The smile every time you see her or hear her name. The bond you guys have when you are catching metahumans. I know you Barry, and the longer you deny this, she's going to end up with another person and you'll be stuck in the same situation. This time, make every second count." Joe explained.

Barry knew that what Joe said was true, but he has never heard it from another person before. He was struggling to accept that he did, in fact fall in love with Caitlin and also that Joe was right about everything else.

"Okay. I'll talk to her. Thanks a lot Joe." The two hug and Barry runs off to Caitlin's apartment. He's uneasy and is hesitant to knock on her door. When he did, Caitlin opened the door with a very shocked face.

"Barry?"

"Hey Cait."

 **I'd love to see some reviews! Please tell me if and when you want a new chapter.**

 **VC :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Thank you guys so much for reviewing my first fanfiction! It was a blast writing it. Here's a shoutout to all the people who reviewed it.**

 **melina49**

 **Cara23**

 **Raquel**

 **CubsFutureIsNow**

 **TheHyperWriter**

 **-Again, thanks! Please leave more reviews so I can get your imagination going!**

 **-I do not own the Flash or any of the characters. I only own the plot.**

 **Tension Chapter 2**

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Caitlin stutters, making the matter worse.

"I came by to talk to you."

Caitlin has a feeling in her gut that Barry knows about everything. This sudden idea leads her to feel anxiety running through her veins. She is so reluctant to let him in, but she didn't want to be rude to her friend. Exactly... a friend. Caitlin realizes the situation and remembers that they are only friends. She still thought Barry had enormous love for Iris (which is clearly untrue, of course because Joe pointed it out to Barry). There is a very long period of silence that Caitlin breaks with "Oh...okay , Barry. What do you want to talk about?" She motions him to come into her living room and both sit on the surprisingly comfortable couch. Caitlin tries the best she can to not bite her lower lip, so Barry wouldn't know she was bothered. Although she tried, a dead giveaway was the rawness and bare skin on her lips from where her teeth were before.

Barry is also nervous, but still much calmer than Caitlin is. She was wearing loose shorts and a t-shirt with her hair wavy, from her curls earlier that day. Barry still thought she was effortlessly beautiful, and couldn't take his eyes off of her. He finally gains the courage to start talking.

"Cait, can you tell me what has been going on these past couple of days? You seem...off."

"No, Barry, no I'm okay, and uh fine. Nothing happened."

"You know you can tell me anything, even if you think it is stupid."

"I know that, but I'd rather keep this to myself."

"Come on. It's better to tell someone. To tell me!" Barry catches himself yell, so he pulls back to not scare Caitlin.

Her palms are sweating, heart is beating faster than Barry can run. _Should I lie again, or tell him the truth?_ Caitlin debates. She finally decides to tell him what happened. She took a much needed breath and turned her body toward Barry.

"The day that we were catching Everyman, he of course knocked you out, and then he impersonated you," Barry nodded his head, listening intently to what Caitlin was saying. "and he...kissed me."

"So? Why does this bother you?"

"I-I," Caitlin stopped herself because if she told Barry that she kissed fake Barry back, he would know that Caitlin had a liking for him. She didn't want to risk a friendship, a bond that they had. If Caitlin had told them, everything would be different. She couldn't endanger that. They sat there in another moment of awkward silence. To get away from this, Caitlin asks Barry if he wanted anything to drink.

"Sure. Water, thanks." Barry was still confused.

Her face was beaming red and she felt as if she had a fever of 300 degrees. _You can't control who you are attracted to..._ she kept replaying that over and over in her head. As Caitlin is getting the water, ideas, thoughts, and emotions rush through her mind. They are swarming in and she feels even more uncomfortable than she was. She returns with a glass of water, handing it to Barry shakily.

"Thanks, Cait." Barry smiled genuinely, making Caitlin feel better. Caitlin smiled back, but not like she normally does.

"Well I guess I'll get going." Barry stated.

"Oh, yes, sure."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Caitlin."

"See...you...later."

As Barry walked out of her apartment, her was still skeptical that Caitlin was telling everything. He decided to call Cisco.

"Hey Barry! What's up?"

"Hey Cisco. Are you at Star Labs?"

"Yep. I'm always here."

"Okay. I'll be there in a sec." And truly, Barry ran there in one second.

"Hey Cisco, can you hack into Wells' camera footage?" Barry asks knowing he discovered Harrison Wells' "secret spying."

"Yeah sure. Where and when do you want it from?"

"Caitlin's lab. From 2 days ago."

"Okay." Cisco quickly gets into the footage, showing him all that day until they finally reach the sight of Caitlin and Barry. "Stop there," Barry demanded. Both watch the moments leading up to the event. Then bam, the kiss. And then the 2nd kiss.

Barry is shocked and speechless. All that could come out of his mouth was "Oh, no."

 **Hehe, another cliffhanger ;). Thanks again. I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow or**

 **the next day.**

 **VC :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Thanks for all the followers and the reviews! I really appreciate it. Here's chapter 3. If you have any requests for different fanfics then tell me! I'll be able to do most suggestions. Thank you!**

 **Tension Chapter 3**

"Woah, dude. You guys kissed?" Cisco asked, smiling at Barry.

"No. That was Hannibal Bates. This is what Caitlin was worrying about." Barry couldn't accept the evidence right in front of him. Everything changed. _She kissed "me" back,_ he thought. He had a mix of emotions: he was overly happy, yet surprised.

"So? Do you like her?" Cisco's eyebrows were moving up and down and his face still smirking.

"Well, yeah I do. She's gorgeous, smart, caring, and I guess she likes me too."

"This is good news, Barry! Go get her! At least you know she pretty much feels the same way."

"Yeah. Yeah." Barry felt a warmth in his heart that he hasn't ever felt before, even with Iris. "Thanks, Cisco. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Barry."

Barry walks home (since his house is pretty close to Star Labs) instead of flashing. This gives him time to think and clarify all the things he had discovered. The whole way home, it was impossible for him to stop grinning. Meanwhile, Caitlin is frightened, confused, worried and everything else. She is realizing two facts: She loves Barry Allen...and she loves Ronnie Raymond. The question is, who does she love more? She remembers that Barry is "in love" (as it is not true anymore) with Iris. But, Ronnie is Firestorm. Caitlin goes back and forth, studying the pros and cons of loving each man.

It's 10:43 p.m, so she goes to bed. Caitlin cannot sleep, in fact, she's wide awake and still mixed up. On the other hand, Barry is falling fast asleep at his home, because knowing that Caitlin has reciprocated the same emotions, has reassured him that the next days will be good. She is contemplating everything, resulting with probably no sleep at all.

The morning after was great for Barry and terrible for Caitlin. Caitlin got little to no sleep the night prior because of the debate in her head. Barry hasn't slept soundly like that since, well before the lightning struck him. Everything was so crystal clear to him and it was simple. He loves Caitlin and she likes him too. Clarity wasn't in her vocabulary that morning. It was more like _complicated._ Caitlin still struggles figuring out whether to stay loyal to Ronnie, or to keep pursuing this new love with Barry. Eventually, Caitlin begins getting ready for work, and Barry also gets ready.

At Star Labs, Barry comes in late (as usual) and meets with Caitlin and Cisco. Barry has the biggest smile on his (undeniably) cute face, which seems to be stuck on his face. He decides to walk over to Caitlin, but every step Barry takes in her direction, she gets unbearably tense. She knows she loves 2 men. _Who do I love more?_ Caitlin ponders. Unaware of Barry coming close, he gently taps her on the shoulder and she jumps out of her skin.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Barry's grin still lingering.

"Uh-uh-uh I um," Caitlin stutters horribly. All she wants to do is cry. She's so alarmed and wants to hide from Barry. "I-I-I n-need some air."

Barry is befuddled and troubled. He walks out of the cortex into the hall. She's pacing back and forth and then sees him. She gasps, "Barry!" Her eyes begin to water and he goes to her, holding her in a tight embrace. He is till confused, but holds Caitlin anyway, for her comfort. "It's ...okay." he says, attempting to reassure her.

"You don't understand, Barry."

"Then make me understand."

 **There will be more Snowbarry dialogue next chapter, so stay tuned! Again, please leave suggestions and reviews.**

 **VC :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Thanks for the reviews! As said before, suggestions and prompts are very accepted. :)**

 **Tension Chapter 4**

Caitlin pulls away from the embrace so Barry would be able to hear her.

"I love you Barry, and I know you're still in a deep love for Iris. And...I still love Ronnie." Caitlin confesses. Barry's heart became heavy and it felt like someone shot him.

"Caitlin. I don't love Iris like that anymore. She's only my friend now. But you love...Ronnie?"

"Wait, you got over Iris? When was this?"

"A couple months ago, but that's not important right now. You've never stopped loving Ronnie?"

"I guess I never did. But, I love you too Barry. I developed these feelings when we worked to catch metahumans, and when I patched you up an-"

Barry stops her, "But who you do love more?"

She really didn't know. She was falling from a skyscraper, only 10 feet away from hitting rock bottom. "That's the problem Barry. I don't know."

"Let me help you, Cait. I know this is complicated, because I went through it with Iris and you. Please."

"Barry you can't help me," Caitlin said, wiping tears from her red cheeks. "I can't even help myself." She walked away, feeling damaged and worn out. As she was coming out of Star Labs, she bumped into Iris.

"Caitlin! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Caitlin was obviously lying with her tear stained face upset expression.

"I can tell it's not okay. Why don't we talk about it at Jitter's?" Caitlin nodded and the girls headed over to the coffee shop.

 ***at Jitter's**

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Iris asks.

Caitlin sighed. "I'm in a dilemma where I love 2 men. I'm not sure who I love more."

"Who are they?"

"Ronnie an-" Caitlin stopped and restated what she was going to say. "Ronnie and _Barry._ " Caitlin thought Iris would've had a bigger reaction, but instead, Iris nodded like she had heard Caitlin's crisis a million times.

"Well Cait, I can tell you this: Barry cares and loves you so much. He would die for you, no matter what. Ronnie is a part of Firestorm (A/N Iris was already told everything that happened with Team Flash) which makes him unstable. You will never know when he will come back to you when he leaves. You will always know when Barry will come back to you, because he is there 24/7. Isn't it better to be around your true love everyday, instead of waiting around, wondering when he will come home?"

Iris had a point. And even though Barry risks his life all the time for Central City, Caitlin knew he would find his way back to her. It became so clear to her, that she will always love Ronnie as a friend, but she will love Barry as her boyfriend, fiance, or even a husband.

"I guess you're right, Iris."

"I'm here anytime for a good girl talk." Iris stated, smiling at Caitlin.

"Thank you so much. I really do appreciate it."

"No problem, Caitlin." The two girls finished their cups of coffee, then walked out. Caitlin went directly to the police station.

 ***At Star Labs**

Barry was so heartbroken. He didn't take into account that maybe she loves Ronnie, too. He paced in the hall, and Cisco found him.

"Is everything cool?" Cisco asks.

"It's fine. I'm going to the station."

"Ok-" Before Cisco could finish, Barry whooshed out, and made it to the precinct.

Heading to his forensic lab, he finds Caitlin sitting in his desk, patiently waiting for him.

"Um, Cait?"

"Barry we need to talk."

"Okay?" Barry said. He was scared of what she would say.

"I realized earlier that I will always love Ronnie deep in my heart, but Barry, you are who I truly love. I love you Mr. Allen."

A relieved Barry walks to Caitlin, pulling her in for a kiss. She tasted like peppermint and a hint of coffee but he didn't care. He loved it. "I love you too, Dr. Snow."

The tension was finally gone and now, only passion was surrounding them. Their foreheads touched and fingers interlocked. And finally, Barry Allen got his Caitlin Snow.

 **So, what'd you guys think? Do you guys want 1 more chapter of like the future, or to keep it at that? If there is one more chapter, it will be full of fluff. Up to you guys. :D**

 **VC:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter, which many people requested for. Prompts for one-shots or anything else is always welcome! I really enjoyed writing this as I hope you guys enjoy reading this. Thanks!**

 **Tension Chapter 5**

 **1 Month Later**

Barry is still trying to figure out all the things Caitlin is interested in, to the book she loves, her favorite foods, and her hobby (besides being a personal physician). As he learns these aspects of her life, it never ceases to amaze him how beautiful she is. She's perfect in her own little imperfect way. Barry loves every little detail of the marvelous Caitlin Snow, and he can't get enough.

 **At Star Labs:**

Barry's racing heartbeat is faster whenever Caitlin's around. On the inside, he squirms like a teenage boy going to prom with his crush.

"Hey Barry." Caitlin smiles and kisses him on the lips.

"Hi, Cait." He smiles back and a million butterflies fly across his stomach. "Do you want to go to lunch?"

"Sure, Bar. I see no metahumans right now so we can go."

"Cool. Where do you want to go?"

"I was craving some Big Belly Burger. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, let's go." Caitlin winked at Barry and gathered her purse and coat. The couple linked arms and walked to Caitlin's blue car.

"So you don't want to flash there?" Barry teasingly asks.

"No, Barry. I don't want my shirt to be set on fire like that one time (A/N let's just pretend it happened). That was one of my favorite shirts too." Barry just looked at her with an apologetic face.

"Sorry about that." Barry said. Caitlin just smiled and rested her head on his warm shoulder and then finally arrived to her car. Off they went for a greasy and salty lunch.

 **After lunch, back at Star Labs**

*beep beep beep

That was the sound of a metahuman alert. "Barry! It's Captain Cold!" Caitlin shouted at Barry.

"Okay." He said, speed changing into his suit (err his and Cisco's suit). "You stay here and be alert. Make sure that no one comes for you."

"Barry! Be careful. He's dangerous. He can kill you."

"As long as I'm protecting you, it doesn't matter what happens to me."

"Please, Barry. Promise me you'll come back to me." Barry couldn't promise, so he didn't say anything.

"Cait, I love you. Don't forget that." He kissed her on her forehead and sped off. Caitlin fixed her hair and sighed in frustration.

As Barry arrived to where Captain Cold was, he walked up to the rogue. "Give it up, Snart! You're not going to hurt people anymore."

"Oh really? Because I can kill you with one blast from this cold gun. Get ready to feel cold." Snart pointed the gun at Barry, but he quickly got out of the way. Captain Cold kept shooting everywhere and missed Barry each time, until one blast hit his torso.

"I finally got you." Captain Cold stated, in victory.

Barry was in pain. He felt as if her was paralyzed in the moment. Snart pointed the gun at Barry. "Bye, Flash." In that second, he remembers Caitlin and her begging him to come back safely. With that memory, he gained an ounce of strength to grab the cold gun and quickly disassemble it to the best of his ability.

"You won't hurt anyone else." Barry flashed Snart to the precinct, where Joe and Eddie arrested him. Barry ran back to Star Labs with the disassembled cold gun. His torso was throbbing from the pain. He came back, seeing Cisco.

"Dude, what happened?" Cisco asked.

"I disassembled the gun so Snart couldn't use it."

"You did a pretty good job, since you actually broke some parts." Cisco said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Barry said, weakly.

"Woah, Caitlin! He got shot! Get over here!" Cisco yelled.

"Barry! Oh my God! Get on the med bed!" Caitlin demanded. Barry went to the bed as told and Caitlin began to help Barry heal.

"Oh thank God, it didn't hit you too bad. You're already starting to heal, which is good. But you could've died"

"I didn't, Cait. I found my way back to you." Barry said as she was bandaging Barry stomach. Caitlin looked at him. She looked right into his green eyes.

"You did. Thank you. Promise me you'll always come back. Okay?" This time, Barry promised.

"I promise. I love you, Cait."

"I love you too, Barry." She said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

After another hour at Star Labs, Caitlin decided to go home. "I'm going home. See you guys later."

"Wait. I'll go with you." Barry insisted. Without hesitation, Caitlin nodded and headed out.

"Bye Cisco." Barry said.

"Bye guys."

Arriving at Caitlin's apartment, she pulls out her keys and opens the door.

"Hey Caitlin, can I stay here for the night?"

"Yeah of course. I'm going to change. There are some Star Labs sweatpants and sweatshirts in that top drawer." Caitlin said as she pointed to the drawer.

"Okay thanks." Barry smiles.

When Caitlin comes out of the bathroom with printed pajama pants and a tank top, she asks Barry, "Do you want to watch a movie on Netflix?"

"Sure that sounds good." The couple sit on the couch with a blanket over the two of them. During the middle of the movie, Barry falls asleep. Caitlin notices and lets herself fall asleep too, snuggled nest to him because it reassures her that Barry is safe right beside her.

 **3 Years Later**

Caitlin's in her dressing room, with Iris and Felicity.

"Today is your big day!" Iris says excitedly.

"I'm so nervous, ha." Caitlin replies.

"Don't worry," Iris says. "you're going to be great. Besides, you're marrying the love of your life!"

Felicity cuts in. "Yes. I remember mine and Oliver's wedding (A/N they're married now). I was nervous too, but then I realized this was the happiest day of my life."

Caitlin relaxes a bit before putting on her veil.

"You look so beautiful!" Iris compliments.

"Thank you. You guys look incredible too!" After a few more touches of makeup, she's ready to walk down the aisle. Caitlin's father guides her down to her future husband, while the music is playing. She catches Barry looking at her in awe. She was stunning.

Caitlin reached the altar, the Priest began speaking. The couple couldn't hear what he was saying. They were just looking at each other.

"May we have the vows, please." The Priest asked. Barry and Caitlin searched for their paper. Barry began saying his.

"Caitlin Snow, I have loved you ever since I met you. You've been with me through the darkness I went through, and patched me up when I needed it. Without you, I don't think I would be standing today. You are my rock and sunshine at the end of a dark tunnel. I love you." Caitlin began crying and said her vows.

"I fell for you, also when we met and I am grateful. You have given me an adventure these past 4 years and I am ready for a bigger adventure for the rest of our lives. Everyday, there is always something new with you, and that's why I love you as a boyfriend, a fiance, and now a husband. I can't wait for our journey together to begin. I love you." They both smiled at each other with happy tears.

"The rings please." The Priest asked. Iris gave Caitlin the ring and Cisco gave Barry the other. They placed the rings on each other's fingers.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Barry and Caitlin leaned in for a kiss to seal their fate, and in front of them, awaits a long voyage.

 **Thanks for reading! This chapter was a bit longer than the others, so hope you liked it! Reviews and prompts are very much appreciated.**

 **VC:)**


End file.
